powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt5 Episode 9: "The Song Remains the Same"
Chpt5 Episode 9: "The Song Remains the Same" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Hunter is having a dream where in he is receiving VIP treatment from two exotically-clad girls who are dancing to Warrant's "Cherry Pie". Suddenly, Hannah appears and the dancers vanish. There is a moment of awkward silence before Hunter sheepishly explains that he was just, umm, working on a case. Hannah is mildly amused and says she couldn’t find him other than in a dream; Hunter informs her that’s because Castiel “did this thing” (etched enochian warding into his ribcage). She balks at the mention of Castiel’s name, and tells Hunter that Castiel betrayed her to their superiors, which resulted in her ending up in prison. Hunter is genuinely concerned about her and tells her he was unaware. She tells him he shouldn’t be so shocked that Castiel didn’t tell him; he was just following orders like the “good little soldier” he’s always been. Nevertheless, she has escaped, so "they" are now looking for her. She needs him to hurry and meet her at 225 Industrial. Before she tells him more, he wakes up. Hannah arrives at the meeting place and finds Hunter is not there. She is uneasy and calls out asking who’s there; the lights spark and Castiel appears. Hannah expresses disappointment that the boys didn’t trust her enough to show up themselves, but Castiel makes it clear that it is he that doesn’t trust her, not them. He knows that if she’s out of prison, it’s not because she escaped, but because she's been tasked with doing Heaven’s dirty work. She denies this, and claims she's only there to help. He doesn’t believe her, knowing from experience the costs of “Heaven’s persuasion.” That statement causes Hannah to call him out for handing her over to “them” in the first place. He acknowledges that was a mistake, but knows there is something she is not telling him. He also knows she is armed with a knife that would do her no good in a fight against the angels supposedly after her. As he reveals an "angel blade" is the only weapon that can harm an angel. She finally abandons her pretense of revealing she felt the presence of Lucifer returning to their Earth and she wants to help by declaring that the only way to stop Michael and Lucifer is to short circuit their master plan; by killing Hunter and Kurt. When Castiel points out that Michael and Lucifer would simply bring them back to life, she says she plans to scatter their cells across the universe to make that impossible. Castiel tells her they’ll have to find another way, because Hunter and Kurt are his friends. While Hannah pauses to acknowledge Castiel’s change of sensibilities and allegiance, she still insists that if they intend to stop Michael and Lucifer, that this is the only way to do it. She points out that the search for God is clearly not working. Castiel informs her that even though he's been through much with Hannah, he will kill her if she comes near Hunter and Kurt. She then flutters away. Meanwhile, a young man and woman are sitting in a car smoking; painted on the hood of the car is a phoenix with fiery wings outstretched. The song Molly Hatchet's "The Creeper" is playing. A flash of light occurs then out of nowhere, Hannah is dropped down on the hood of the car, her mouth bloody. The man and woman help her get up and into their car. On a nearby wall is a billboard advertising the film: "Apocalypse Now", showing the movie was released on August 15, 1979. Back in the present, Castiel goes to the boys in their motel room and informs them of Hannah’s true intentions. Hunter can’t believe Hannah's “gone all Glenn Close” on them and Kurt wonders if she’s correct in believing that killing him and Hunter is the only way to stop Michael and Lucifer. Castiel assures them it isn’t the only way, but knows Hannah won’t give up until they're dead. He therefore decides they'll have to kill her first, and prepares a tracking spell to find her. He finds that since she knows he won’t let her near Hunter and Kurt, she’s time travelled back to 1979 to kill John and Mary Winchester before Hunter can be conceived. Upon learning this, Hunter and Kurt immediately demand that Castiel transport them back to stop her. Castiel reminds them that time travel is very difficult even with the powers of heaven at his disposal, which he’s currently cut off from that resource. Transporting all three of them will weaken him considerably. They insist that if there is a chance to save Hunter's parents and set everything right, they have to try. They pack their weapons and go. When the three of them arrive back in 1979 Lawrence, KS, Castiel has not travelled well and is barely conscious and coughing up blood. The boys tuck him into a hotel room and hope that Hannah is suffering similarly. They find Hunter's parents’ address in the phone book and Mary answers the door, not happy to see Hunter again. She tells them she is not involved in being a Ranger anymore and that John knows nothing about that part of her life. John then comes to the door, interrupting her effort to get them to leave. Hunter greets him claiming they’re Mary’s cousins, as speechless Kurt awkwardly stares at Hunter's beautiful mom. While John is excited to meet members of Mary’s family and invites them in, much to Mary’s dismay. He reaches out a hand for Kurt. As Kurt is stunned to see Hunter's parents, his father says: "You okay, pal? You look a little spooked." Kurt then says he's alright and then shakes his hand. They sit down to have dinner with them and then has an uncomfortable conversation in which Hunter and Kurt claim to be plumbers and/or scrap metal dealers and Mary continually hints for them to leave. John is keen to have them stay for dinner, however, because he hasn’t met anyone from Mary’s side of the family. When John leaves the room to answer the phone, Mary tells them to go away and leave her alone, reminding Hunter that the last time he showed up, a demon killed her mom and dad. They tell her why she and John are in imminent danger, but she scoffs at the idea that angels even exist, much less that they would have any reason to harm her or John. Hunter promises to explain everything, but for now they need to leave and head somewhere safe. Mary comes to trust what they're saying, but says she doesn’t know how she can explain things to John, which alerts them to the fact that he has left the house. Later it was revealed that the phone call he answered was actually from Hannah, who'd mimicked the voice of John’s employer, Mr. Woodsman, to lure John to the garage where he works. He left them a note by the phone saying he’d return in five minutes. After arriving at the garage and finding his boss dead, John is attacked by Hannah. But shown to be weakened from her time travelling. The boys and Mary arrive just in time before she can kill him. And then Hannah and Mary clash, but Kurt is eventually able to drive Hannah away from the building by drawing a banishing sigil. On their way to a fortified Campbell family home, Mary, Hunter and Kurt deal with John’s angry reaction to learning about what's going on. When they arrive, John demands to be treated as an able body and gets Hunter to tell him how to prepare a sigil. Hunter approaches him while he’s making it and offers an apology for everything. John expresses disbelief that Hunter's dad let his children anywhere near hunting, calling him an irresponsible bastard for not protecting them from it. Hunter says he felt much the same way for a time and even hated him, but now knows that his dad was thrust into the life as a result of the love of his life being killed, and died trying to do the best that he could for his children. Hunter confesses that his dad died before he could tell him that he finally understood him and loved him. Hunter then goes on to have a conversation with Mary in which he reveals that he is her son. She doesn’t believe him until he shares things about her that he couldn’t know otherwise. She is devastated to learn that she raised her son to become a Ranger. Hunter has to inform her that she actually never had the chance to do that because she's killed by a demon exactly six months after his baby brother was born. He then tells her not to go into the nursery on that date, but just to take his brother and run. Kurt enters the conversation declaring that won’t be good enough because the demon will find her wherever in the world she goes. He says the only way to survive is to leave John in order to prevent her sons from being born. Mary tearfully reveals that she can’t leave John, because she is already pregnant. Just then, John suddenly enters and informs them that the sigil he drew is now a mere smudge. They soon realize that all of the holy oil they had has also disappeared. In the time since Hannah was zapped from the garage, she has summoned Uriel, acting as his superior, and planted the false story that the people now inside the Campbell home will kill him in the future, unless he helps her kill them now. Stating that he’s “always happy to do some smiting,” Uriel agrees. Suddenly, the house trembles, all of the windows shatter from deafening angel sounds, and Hannah and Uriel enter the house and fight Hunter and Kurt. They are no match for the two angels. Hannah swats away Mary and send John flying out the window. As Kurt goes for the angel blade on the table, Hannah rips a fixture from the wall and stabs him with a long pipe. Kurt begins to have blood coming out of his mouth and stomach. Hunter: Kurt! Outside, something bright glows in front of John. He gains consious as he stares at the light in shining in front of him. Kurt slumps to the floor, dead. Hunter: No! Kurt! Hannah turns to Mary. Hannah: I'm really sorry. Then John appears behind Hannah, with a deep voice: Hannah. She turns to confront him and says: No. Michael! It's now the Archangel Michael possessing Hunter's father. He puts a hand on Hannah's shoulder. She combusts into flames, screaming, as she turns to ashes. He then sends a contrite Uriel away with a snap of his fingers and renders Mary unconscious. Hunter then goes in and demands to bring back Kurt and to know what he did with John. Michael pointing out to have a "long overdue" conversation with him first. Michael tells him that when offered the opportunity to save John's wife, he said ‘yes’. Hunter was under the impression that he was Michael’s one and only vessel, but Michael reveals that though Hunter is his true vessel, he’s not the only one. That it's his family’s bloodline that stretches all the way back to Cain and Abel and his and Kurt’s destinies as the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer have been set since ancient times. Hunter defiantly tells him that he should take his beef with his brother to another planet and leave this one alone. Michael protests that Hunter has him all wrong -- he doesn’t want to kill Lucifer any more than Hunter would want to kill Kurt. Nevertheless, this showdown is what God has commanded, and he’s resolved to carry it out because he is a good son. Hunter puts it to him that in his experience, blindly following your father’s orders is “a dead-end street." He also declares that it’s his belief that he has the right to choose what he does with his own “unimportant life." Michael says that belief is false -- free will is an illusion. It’s actually a plan that is playing out perfectly, which is how he knows Hunter will eventually say 'yes'. As promised, Michael goes over to Kurt, heals him from his injury and sends him back to the present, unharmed. He also offers to wipe clean of John’s and Mary’s memory of the whole ordeal. Hunter protests, realizing that means Mary will still walk into his baby brother's nursery on the fated night. Michael confirms that this is true, and will always happen no matter how much he changes the events in the past. Then tells Hunter he’ll see him very soon. He then sends Hunter back to the present. Hunter and Kurt are back in their motel room when battered Castiel touches back down and promptly collapses. Hunter pours two drinks for himself and Kurt and half-heartedly proposes a toast to “Team Free Will: One ex-evil White Ranger, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose.” They sip their drinks and discuss how annoying it is to repeatedly be told that they will both say ‘yes’. Kurt points out that they should take the fight toward the Archangels and not what around any longer. Now in 1989, a heavily pregnant Mary sets an angel figurine above the soon-to-be-born Hunter's crib. John asks where she got the idea, and Mary says it just came to her. After John leaves, Mary feels "quite a kick there", and muses if this means Hunter is "a troublemaker already." She tells her soon-to-be-born baby "angels are watching over you." Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse